


EB:red VS CG:BLUE ~ Special:Purroject Furrylancer

by JeckParadox



Series: [EB]: red VS [CG]: BLUE [2]
Category: Homestuck, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Project Freelancer, Space Marines, red vs blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon is Agent Leo, part of the prestigious Project Freelancer led by Director Vantas, and composed of some of the finest soldiers and scientific minds in the Alternian Armada. She used to be very loud, but since she began her work in earnest, she's begun to let her actions speak for themselves. Eventually, and with the aid of an accident, she's become completely silent.<br/>Part of my ongoing Red vs Blue retelling/remaking with use of Homestuck characters and species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EB:red VS CG:BLUE ~ Special:Purroject Furrylancer

It was supposed to be, well, not an easy mission, but one well within the scope of their abilities. Agent Virgo was on lock-picking duty, Gemini on support, and led by Scorpio. They would find and capture the Sarcophagus, and make it back home alive. No problems. 

Leo only really realized she was having a bad day when Scorpio, in need of a counterweight for the target, kicked her out of a window. 

That bad day culminated in a fight where she was shot in the chest by a sniper round, taking a blow for Scorpio, and a matter of minutes later had her throat blown out of her neck by a Highblood insurrectionist with a magnum. She was then kicked off a car.

At least they completed the mission. 

* * *

 

When she was a child she was one of the noisiest of her group of friends. She never really stopped talking, not for long. But of course, when she came of age she was drafted into the fleet. Her skills, her strength, her raw talent set her leaps and bounds above her station, above her caste. In some cases, that was rewarded, in others, it was grounds for culling. It depended on whether a troll's commander thought strong subordinates were an asset or a threat. 

She wasn't sure what it meant, whether it was a reward or punishment, to be chosen for Project Freelancer. For a time, she kept her bubbliness, her puns, her loudness. She knew she could be stealthy when she wanted to, and Freelancer knew it as well, so they didn't stop her. But... over the sweeps, mission after mission, training following training. One psyche evaluation after another, she became quiet. She only spoke when she needed to, only said what needed to be said.

But after this, she couldn't even do that. She adapted to being a mute easily enough. She could still growl, and purr, and make sounds from the deepest part of her throat, so it wasn't like she couldn't communicate. Gemini learned to understand her well enough, as did her moirail. But it could become problematic. When they began handing out AI, they delivered them to the top of the list first. 

Ah yes. The list. That was the new hemocaste within Project Freelancer. Determined by Director Vantas, each training session, each mission, each off-hand comment, contributed to the list. Scorpio was always at the top, Leo herself usually near the upper-middle. She was the STRONGest of the Freelancers, and with their enhancements, she became even strongest troll in the project. Eventually, she was sure, she would become the strongest troll in the universe. But that didn't amount to anything when it came to skill. She could throw a punch that could shatter steel, but that didn't matter if her opponent was faster than her, more coordinated, more agile. 

And Scorpio, as the fastest, most skilled, and most dangerous troll in the military, was always at the top of the list. 

She was given SS. An AI that would allow her to reach new heights of power and ability by integrating with her suit. Because Leo had saved her life, Scorpio gave SS to Leo. So that she could speak again.

Leo still never said much.

* * *

SS taught her so much. The secrets of Project Freelancer, their goals, the AI, what was inside the Sarcophagus. Through SS, she learned of CG, the Alpha from whom they were created. SS couldn't remember much of CG, but by speaking with all the other AIs they came to a consensus, and learned the truth. 

CG, a copy of the Director, had been forced to undergo session after session of simulations where it was impossible to win, made it mourn the loss of each freelancer over and over, to the point where it went insane, and developed split personalities. 

Spades Slick was CG's ambition. His strength of will. 

And Spades Slick had a goal, one that he shared with only with Leo, and all the other AI. Metastability. Bringing back CG, the alpha, the true AI. 

Leo would be his partner in this, and she agreed whole-heartedly. She had experienced CG's pain, seen his memories, and watched him mourn her life a thousand times. She loved him, she loved SS and all the other AI, and they loved her and all the freelancers, as CG had loved them and mourned them the same. 

* * *

Everything had went wrong. But it was salvageable. She had collected a good portion of the AI, her suit had been upgraded again and again. Her bionic tail, a useful tool in a fight, had been doubled, serving as an extra pair of arms. She could fly with hard-light wings, create hard-light claws and blades. She could teleport, move at incredible speeds, and her incredible strength had been modified to an even greater extent. 

She was unstoppable. The power was something that she loved, it completed her. The voices in her head mingled and cheered. They all loved her. Their combined intelligence worked together to keep her magnificent powers from killing her, worked together to keep them going. The end result was within sight; soon, she would have every AI within herself, and recreate the Alpha, CG. She would bring him back to life, fulfill the combined ambition of the AIs, and become the most powerful troll in the universe, if she wasn't already. 

She was no longer Agent Leo.

She was Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had for the AU, where the role of the Meta would obviously be Jack Noir, due to their positions as super-powerful superpower combo villains, but I wasn't sure about Agent Maine.  
> I looked to see which trolls I have and haven't used, and realized that Nepeta didn't have a role within my AU yet. And so, now I have this monstrosity. Nepeta as Agent Maine, eventually becoming Jack Noir as the Meta, trying to put together all the fragments of Church/Karkat/Alpha.  
> Quite a bit ahead of where I currently am in this AU (blood gulch), but its something I wanted to have written down.


End file.
